Bitten
by D.S Gltich
Summary: Jacquelyn Elric deals something that is worse then puberty; turning into a Werewolf. After Bone Crossed NOTE INSIDE, PLEASE READ
1. The Howling

**BITTEN**

It's been a while since I last wrote anything. v.v I know my grammar isn't good and all, so expect crappiness XD

Disclaimer: If you recognize it then it's not mine.

-Slowly changing into a werewolf, Jack struggles to survive a whole different world she's thrust into as well as learning about the Marrok, Walkers and her place in all of this.

* * *

It was a terrible, terrible, TERRIBLE day. Then again everyday was a terrible day when you been bitten. Having to deal with the agony after agony for almost a few weeks.

I was bent over the toilet, holding my stomach with one hand as the other was clutching the porcelain of the bowel so hard my knuckles were turning white. I hurled, gagged but nothing came out no matter how much my stomach push as I stay where I was; pain after pain ripped through my stomach.

I knew it was my fault; I was always nosy, always curious. I just HAD to go out into the woods behind my house that night, looking for my dog only to get attacked, drag across the forest color, screaming and kicking at whatever was dragging me. I don't even remember how I escaped, but I did and ran as fast as I could, all the way back home with a broken arm and blood just dripped off my shirt cause it was just soaked with it.

I could remember my mom freaking out as I came into the kitchen, bloody and shaky, wheezing as I was drench in my bodily fluid. I remember being taken to the small hospital cause we lived in Big Bear, a small town up in the mountains of California. I just remember chaos, all of it just..chaos.

I gagged again, nothing still didn't come out. After a few seconds, I collapse to the ground exhausted just drained; my stomach sore from the pain.

Change was painful. Change was slow and difficult.

It sucks to turn into a werewolf.

Weakly, I dragged myself into the bed of the room I was renting at the motel. The Change for me was slow, probably because I was fighting it, using silver to slow the process. The moment I knew something was wrong; I began to do plenty of research. Some where bullshit like the wolves from Twilight that was by Stephanie Meyer, some where almost believable likes the Wolf Man. Myths and legends that just go way back. Silver seem to slow the progression of the Change, so, I got my first belly button pierce. Normally I don't go for things like that, cause to me, it seemed gaudy but I didn't want to freak my parents out. It was bad enough the big fucking bite mark on my shoulder had healed in matter of days, leaving a scar. I didn't think they need to know their daughter was able to hear things from a mile away or their sense of smell was sharper and crap. Not even my siblings knew and I was close to my brothers and sister.

Then one day _he_ showed up. The one who bit me, dragged me away to be eaten since my dog wasn't enough for him.

I was trying to get my life back on track after what happen. I recall being at the library trying to do a make up book report since I spend about four days in the hospital. I was debating on what story to do before this tall, well-built man with messy black hair and bright green eyes, looking somewhere in his mid-20's handed me a book on fairy tales. I was startle, but caught his scent. It screamed 'INHUMAN' to me.

He introduces himself to me as Gabriel Williams and I took note of his hint of Scottish accent. Don't ask me why, it just seems to stick out even though he spoke plain English quite well. It was then he told me what he was and what was happening to me and what was GOING to happen to me later on.

He asked me to join him, become his mate or so. I freaked, threw the book at him and ran. It was then I learn to never enrage a werewolf, especially one dominate or that sets his sight on you as being his mate. Since then, I've been stalked, hunted; Gabriel waiting for the transformation to complete. I learn later on about mating bonds and the magic, which I'm still trying to comprehend at the moment, but I still had a werewolf hunting me So, I ran some more. I left, packed whatever I needed, hitch a ride and left my mountain home for the Lower Cities.

With Gabriel still hunting me still.

I continue with the silver, still using it to slow the process though it burn like a bitch, but I hadn't care..I still didn't, I wanted to stay human till I could find some kinda cure.

In the city, I learn quickly that I couldn't stand crowds and there were allot of crowds in the cities; busy and bustling all day and sometimes even at night. I notice how easily I was getting anxious and riled, but I think it had to do with the Change, because I'm usually adaptable.

The first place I had stopped at was Riverside, since it was close to the mountains, to Big Bear. I had been starving and fond a small diner place...that was run by a very small pack of wolves; a family of werewolves. They knew what I was, or what I was going to become and took me in, coaxing me to let the Change happen since they saw the burn marks left by the silver I wore. I couldn't do it, I didn't want to Change, I didn't want none of it, but alas, they taught me about the werewolves, about the packs and the most important one of all; the Marrok. The King Werewolf of all the wolves in North America. They told me tales of the Marrok and his sons and especially the most famous one; The Marrok and his Indian Lover. It was a sad story.

I've been with them for a good week or so. I think it was at least a good week when George (he was the Alpha of his family) decided to inform the Marrok of my situation, obviously hoping he would coax me into finishing the Change, but something happened.

Gabriel Williams happen.

Jaime, George's wife, force me to hide when the attack happen before leaving me to go help out her mate. They were such good people.

I remember their screams, the blood as George, Jaime, their children and the aunts, uncles and cousins were killed. They were a very small pack and just a family and I wasn't full changed and couldn't to shit to help. I was weak and pathetic.

I heard Jaime's last dying words for me to run, and I ran. Even with silver slowing the process, I was faster then a normal human but not as fast as a full fledge werewolf, but still good enough to escaped. I jacked a truck and just drove.

Those days were horrible and I couldn't let that happen again, never again.

I had made my way from Riverside to Ontario then to Chino and made my way up to San Francisco then all the way up to Washington; first to Spokane then to Tri-Cities and thus were I've been hiding, dealing with the Change. Silver wasn't helping as much and the Change was exceeding. I knew because I would make small cuts on my thigh, keeping records of the healing process and each time, the cuts were healing faster and better and it was scaring the shit out of me, knowing Gabriel would get closer to where I was.

I was tempted to call the Marrok, since I didn't know if George did or not, but I didn't want to cause any more trouble.

There was a soft knock at my door and I groan loudly, not wanting to get up. "Jackkkyyy~" I heard a female voice sing song my name out.

Stinkin' Jill.

I force myself to roll off the bed and get up to answer the door. As I had made my way up to Tri-Cities, I had befriended two most unusual people I thought I would NEVER come across. Twins, named Jack and Jill (no joke, I'm serious! That's really their name!). At first, I was really reluctant to be friends with them, but being alone so long made me give in and travel around. I had asked Jack one day why he didn't smell of human nor wolf and told me that him and Jill were Walkers, rare beings that are able to turn into coyotes. I was fascinated by all this, even though I was still fearful to get them killed, like those before them, but Jack assured me that everything was fine. I don't know how, but he seemed sure of. It was then I discovered they got separated from their pack because their Alpha had told them to run and would find them later.

I thought their pack were coyotes as well, but they turn out to be wolves. I was even more paranoid but somehow got talked into meeting their pack.

So Tri-Cities we stayed, despite my fear of Gabriel finding us.

"Soo," Jill sat Indian style on the small sofa there in my room. I like the way Jill looked. She was part Native American and Caucasian. She had long pretty dark brown with bright blue eyes, pretty tan skin. Her brother was just as good looking. Compare to them, I looked pretty dull, just tanish skin and black hair due to my own Native American blood or probably because of my Latin blood. "Jack found us an old Volkswagen, a Fox. Hella old but it works. He also found a place that fixes up VW's to we're gonna take it there tomorrow." She explained. I nodded some.

"That's cool." I grin some, despite the pain, but no matter how hard I put on a show, Jack or Jill can always tell when I was lying. I already felt Jill's eyes on me and look at her in question.

"It's getting worse." She stated rather then asked. I just nodded. Lying to a coyote was just a waste of time. I figured out that quick. Jill bit her lower lip. "We can always..go to the local Pack. I know there's one here." She suggested. I shook my head. Hell no, I was done dealing with dominate werewolves. Gabriel was enough.

"No." I growled up, not meaning too, but I was slightly still in pain and tired. Jill just watched me, debating to argue or not. Another thing about Coyotes, they were stubborn as hell, but I was damn right more stubborn. I saw that Jill decided to not argue and just nodded. "Alright." She whispers. I relax, eyes closed. I knew Jill meant well, but I didn't need another werewolf breathing down my neck.

"Get some sleep." She said, getting up. I nodded in agreement. That was the plan. "Good night Jacky." I heard Jill whisper, leaning over to kiss me on the forehead. I smile slightly.

"Nighterz Jill." I watch her walk out before passing out where I was. And I dreamed..of carnage and blood.


	2. Strange Customers

**BITTEN**

It's been a while since I last wrote anything. v.v I know my grammar isn't good and all, so expect crappiness XD

-Slowly changing into a werewolf, Jack struggles to survive a whole different world she's thrust into as well as learning about the Marrok, Walkers and her place in all of this.

A/N: I'm gonna try and post every week on the beginning of Monday, since it not only motivates me but it gives me something to do during the weekends when I'm not in trade :D This is another short chapter, but I promise the next is a bit longer.

* * *

The ride to the mechanic shop was pretty short. I spotted the sign up ahead that said 'Mercy's Shop". Interesting name. Jack pulled into the place and I looked around, curious as I am. I dug out my MP3 player switching it on as we got out. Jack told us to stay near the car as he went into the office to find somebody. I looked at the SUV that was parked near to us. I just stared at it, absentmindly putting the headphones in my ear, some techno music being blasted.

I didn't want to come with the twins, but they made me go thinking I need some fresh air and sunshine, but I knew I looked like crap. Sickly, ill crap. I was wearing a dark gray t-shirt that was too big, dirty old black jeans, I knew I looked pale; sickly looking because of the Change. I fiddle with the silver bracelet; it was hurting less and less, barely burning my fingers.

Jill was leaning against the hood of the Fox, head tilt back and eyes close, sunbathing. I fumble with my clothes a bit before a distinct smell tickle my nose, making me look up. A tall male came out of the small office; dress in a nice clean suit with blondish brown hair, short. Jill lifted her head to look but quickly averted her eyes and moves to get the door open. "Jacky, inside!" She hisses at me.

I just blink some and look at the male, who was looking at Jill with a curious look. By then, Jack was quickly walking out of the office of the Shop. "Hey, kid! Wait!" I saw a young female come out of the office, trying to catch up with Jack, but he had ran the rest of the way and open up the door to the Fox. "Jacky!" He shouted at me, starting up the car.

I move to go, but a strong hand collapse around my arm, making me snap my head to see what had grabbed me. I was met with Mr. Suit, holding me. I blink some, knowing he was studying me and it made my skin crawl, like he was able to see right into me or something; then it hit me, he was a werewolf and he knew I was on the verge of Changing. My other hand shifted to hold onto the silver bracelet, ready to strike knowing that silver hurt his kind.

"Adam." The female that was chasing Jack, stood at his side. By then Jack and Jill were out, poise and ready to strike if any harm seem to come to me. I knew they weren't as strong as a werewolf and so hope that nothing would set anybody off. The male wolf, Adam, look at the twins then back at me then at the female at his side.

"You attract the strangest customers, Mercy." He seems to growl out in a gruff voice. I wasn't even Change, but I wanted to submit, which told me he was Alpha and that didn't sit well with me.

I lifted my other arm, catching Adam's attention quickly. I knew Alpha's didn't like a hand being raised at them; it was like almost asking for death. I caught his growl of warning, but ignored; I wasn't a wolf yet. My sleeve slip down to reveal the specially made silver bracelet that was hanging loose around me wrist and saw Adam's eyes flit to it then to me and then narrow some.

"You've been slowing the process." He murmurs.

"I also know silver hurts werewolves like a bitch." I muttered, looking at Adam in the eyes. Alpha's or any dominates wolves don't like that. I could hear Jack breathing heavily as Jill edge closer. They were coyotes; they didn't bend to a wolf will unless they want to.

Mercy look like she was debating on what to do, but by then Adam let my arm go and Jill snatches me quickly, bringing me to her side. She held onto me almost like a pro wrestler as Jack was still poise on top of the car. I watch Adam study the three of us as Mercy took a step forward.

"Ignore him; he's been having a rough day." She waved a hand dismissively towards the Alpha. Adam just grunted some as the female chuckle, and then I caught her scent. She was like the twins; a Walker. I looked at Jack and Jill briefly, wondering if they notice too.

As the tension was still there, Mercy seeming to be in disbelief, which answer my question about her knowing what the twins were (which probably explain why Jack ran out of the office because he knew what she was) and Adam trying to stay under control, I didn't know why though. Nobody seem to roughen him up, I think…

I stuck out my hand suddenly. "I'm Jacquelyn; most call me Jack or Jacky." Or Hacker since I was always hacking into some computer. But I don't think they needed to know that. Mercy looked at me and took my hand in a firm grip as Jack slowly came down from the roof of the car to stand next to his sister.

"Mercedes, but everyone calls me Mercy." She smile then look at Adam as she let my hand go.

Adam grunted. "I'm Adam Hauptman, the Alpha of the Tri-Cities werewolf pack." He stated.

Jack open his mouth, obviously about to say something mean, cause Jill suddenly elbow him roughly in the stomach, causing him to wince and lean over in pain; holding his poor abused tummy. Jill smiled sweetly at the two adults. "I'm Jill and that's my brother Jack." She greeted sweetly (sometimes she scares me). I heard Adam mumble 'you got to be kidding me' under his breath as Mercy seem to grin.

"I'm guessing your mother like the Jack and Jill lullaby." She pointed out. Jill nodded as Jack was trying to get his wind back. "Yes, she use to sing Jack and Jill all the time to us." Grin Jill, but there was pain in her smile.

I frown some. I didn't know what happen to the twins' parents or if they were taken away from their mother. Then a thought occurred to me; I remember George mentioning a story about how the Marrok took in a young Walker, wasn't her name Mercedes too? I look at the female mechanic and open my mouth to say something. Unfortunately I didn't get a word out before my eyes widen as a pain ripped through me. I couldn't help but let out a small cry of agony, grabbing my stomach as I double over in pain.

"Jacky!?" I barely heard Jill cry out my name, feeling hands tugging at the back of my shirt. My whole body was just shaking, pain ripping through my innards it seem. I was wheezing, trying to breath. The silver bracelet was burning into my skin, or so I thought; I couldn't tell when waves of agony just continue to wash over me.

"The Change is going to kill her." Adam's voice reaches my ears, but it sounded so far away at the same time. I blindly reach out; trying to get a hold of something to steady myself, but all I snatch at was empty air. I felt myself falling. Another wave of pain ripped through me so hard, that I was robbed of my breath and it left me gasping for air.

I passed out.


	3. It's The Fear

**BITTEN**

A/N: I thought I lost my USB over the weekend o_o; It almost gave me a heart attack. Another thing, if you're gonna flame me, make sure it's something important and you can actually TYPE. Somebody wrote me a nice flame saying that I need to use more constructive names for my characters. There are reasons I give the characters the name I pick, it's not just random. So if, please, use your brain next time for a more CONSTRUCTIVE flame.

On another note, I know I was late with this chapter, due to me leaving my backpack in a friends car and barely getting it back yesterday -_-; so I'm gonna try my best to get this chapter up and chapter 4 up as well soon _

Once again, Patricia Brigg's characters don't belong to me, just Jack, Jill, Jacquelyn and that weird Italy Rogue Pack lol

* * *

I woke up, feeling groggy, aching like I had been hit or something. Groaning, I tried rolling over but the soreness and minor pain all mix up too much to the point I felt my mouth suddenly swell up with saliva. Luckily for me, there was a trash can right next to my bed. I hurled, eyes squeezed shut tightly as my stomach empty its contents from the night before.

After finish puking, I lean back on my back, an arm drape over my eyes; feeling woozy. That was the first time I EVER knocked out and I didn't like it. It made me feel like this whole thing was out of my hand and I wouldn't say I was a person who was in charge of their life, but at the same time, I don't like things getting out of hand as well.

There was a soft knock at the door before it cracked open. "Jacky?" I heard Jill whisper. I lifted a hand to let her know I was awake.

I heard the door shut as she came in then the weight of the bed sink some. I tilt my head to see her looking at me, worriedly. I swallow some before speaking up. "How," God my voice sounded horrible. I clear my throat before speaking again. "How long was I out?"

"Five, six hours, give or take." Jill tilts her head some in thought, but something else was bothering her. I frown slightly. "What's wrong?"

She took in a deep breath. "After you passed out, Adam brought you back here, to his home, which forces us to follow him." She waved a hand at the room we were currently in. No wonder it smell kinda different in here, this wasn't our motel room. "Mercy called somebody while Jack got the silver off you so Adam could make sure you were alright." I blink some and look at my wrist, taking note of the absence of the bracelet that was usually there along with my earrings.

I frown slightly. I needed my silver back. I look at Jill, she still looked trouble. "…Who did Mercy call, Jills?" I asked slowly. Jill took a deep breath.

"Samuel Cornick, the son of the Marrok." She bit her lower lip. I groan, looking up the ceiling. Great, just bloody great! "It gets better." I heard Jill said gravely. _Of course_, I thought. "He's concern cause of all the marks from the silver, you wore, he definitely knew you were slowing the process…and well.." She fidget a bit, "He might take you to go see the Marrok."

"Oh FUCK NO." I groan loudly then grab the pillow to cover my face. Just kill me now PLEASE. Jill tugged at the pillow, pulling it away from my face.

"The good news is that our pack found us." She said with a grin. I blink.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded. I tilt my head a bit, unsure how that's good news. Jill must have read my mind because she answered my question.

"Jack and I were taken into a wolf pack, the Alpha adopted us and since we belong to their pack and you're our friend, you get their protection as well." She explained. I just blink, not getting any of this.

"But what good would that do? The Marrok is like…King of all Werewolves of North America. He's the Alpha's ALPHA." I pointed out, wondering if she forgot that.

Jill shrugged. "True, but my pack reigns from Italy." She said a little too smugly. I sweated some. "Italy has its own Marrok; you didn't think the Marrok of North America is the only one?" She snorted. "My Pack bows to the Marrok of Italy" Her grin widens then shrugged again. "But who knows what'll happen since my pack never drew the Marrok's attention. They keep to themselves because they are rogue." I sweated. A rogue pack; that didn't sound any better then the Marrok himself.

Jill must have caught my look because she laughed. "You'll like them. There is a story why they're rogues but they never told us." She shrugs. I sighed, just laying there.

My best friend ruffle my hair, telling me to get more sleep then left. Man, what a day this was already turning out to be. It wasn't long till the door open again, making me pull myself out of my drowsiness. The only thing that caught my attention was food.

My stomach growled loudly.

I heard a soft feminine chuckle and had move to sit up to see a young woman looking somewhere in her mid-20's with the brown hair and her crazy mismatch eyes. It was cool, because one was blue and the other brown. I sat against the headboard and blink some. What was stranger then her eye was her scent; it smelled human but wolf at the same time. Gabriel, George and his pack, hell even Adam all smelled of magic and wolf, but she didn't.

The female put the cup of soup down and patted my head. I felt really at ease and if I wasn't so ease, I be freaking out by now wondering why I was so ease in this new dangerous territory. "I brought some soup to calm that stomach of yours." She cooed a hint of an Australian accent. "It's not much since I think Adam hasn't shopped in sometime, but I think it'll do. It's chicken flavor." She spoke softly.

I picked up the foam cup and looked at it. Maruchan; Instant Lunch of cup of noodles. Yum. I wasn't too picky since I was starving and just blew off some steam before lifting it up like a toast. "Thanks." I blew on it again before moving to take a careful sip then cringe. Maruchan burned my tongue; bad Maruchan, I pouted.

The female must have caught my look and chuckle some. "Careful." She strokes my hair before sitting on the edge of the bed. "I'm Adrian Wolfe, a friend of Jack and Jill." She introduces herself. "You must be Jacquelyn Elric." I nodded, slurping up some noodles, being careful Maruchan didn't burn my tongue anymore.

"Mmf um me Acky." I mumble before flushing some in embarrassment at my manners. My mother would have been horrified right about now. I held up a finger and swallow the food in my mouth before trying again. "Sorry, I mean, most call me Jacky." I said. Adrian gave a soft chuckle and nodded with a smile.

The door open again and I look to see a young male come in. Tall, lean brown hair and kind but tired looking eyes, the dreamy type of males that most girls drool over and fantasize about marrying. He took a note of Adrian and straightened his shoulders. Adrian on the other hand was checking the clipboard she had with her, paying no mind to the male that came in. I didn't notice she had a clipboard then again I was pretty focus with food.

It was then I notice that she was a doctor and the male that walked in look like one too, well; just by the way he acted.

As he strode forward, Adrian confirmed my theory. "She just woke up, Dr. Cornick and doing well." She murmurs. I blink. Dr. Cornick? I look at the male as he stood near Adrian as she worked. Was he Samuel Cornick?

"Very well Doctor Wolfe." He muttered almost in a cold tone. "You may leave." There was a tone in his voice besides coldness. Then I realize it was a command because I saw how Adrian stiffen up before tilting her head too look at the other.

"Please, call me Doc Wolf, Samuel and no need for authority. This is Doctor Business, not pack." She said in her same soft voice as she moves to stand up. Samuel seem to relax and I couldn't help but wonder why, but just like me, I saw the son of the Marrok relax as well, all stiffness gone and wonder if there was something about Adrian that just made people ease up so easily. I would have asked, if I wasn't busy stuffing my face.

Adrian hand Samuel a clipboard. "I haven't taken her temp or blood pressure, but her appetite seems to return." She pointed out, looking at my now empty cup. I flush and clear my throat.

"Thanks for the soup." I muttered. Doc Wolfe chuckle and nodded as she took my cup to dispose it and move to leave. Sam notice and clear his throat.

"Uh, you should probably stay Doc Wolf." He murmurs. Adrian blink some but did as she was told. I just tilt my head in question then flinch as Samuel touched my head.

"Sorry." He croons, making my face flush. I wasn't use to a hunk of a male croon at me. I was only 19 and the most action I got from a guy was when I was 15 and flirting; that was about it. Samuel felt around my head then check my eyes then ears and mouth. He was listening to my pulse when I finally spoke up.

"Can I have my bracelet back?" I asked hopefully. I notice he stiffen up then shook his head. I frowned.

"No Jacquelyn, you're killing yourself by doing that." He said in a disapproving voice. I frown more.

"I don't care. I didn't ask for this. Besides, I haven't change, you can't boss my around…**yet**." I snapped. I hadn't meant too, but I was getting grumpy.

Samuel frown more. "Then as a Doctor, I forbid it." He said sternly. Okay, he was cute and all, but I be damn if I let whatever reason he has clash with mine.

"One..you're not MY Doctor, two, you're NOT any family member and three, it's MY life, MY body. Now give me my bracelet back." I gritted out. I still felt calm for some reason, by now I would have been a mad spitball of fury. I didn't respond well to others ordering me around if they weren't people I knew and it didn't help any better with the Change occurring as well.

I watch Samuel keep a stoic look on his face, looking at me in the eyes. I could see the wolf stir to my challenge, obviously not liking on being boss around.

"The silver is killing you and that's suicide. The answer is no." I heard the authority, the commanding tone. I growl deep and low in my throat, so animal like. Before I could go off, cool hands were at my forehead then my face. The smell of lilacs filled my nose.

"Cunning wolf." I heard Adrian speak as a soothing feeling came over me. I relax more, leaning against her since she was behind me. "Getting her angry and riled speeds up the Change." I felt her soft cool hands brush my hair back. "She's frighten Samuel, give her the bracelet."

"It's killing her Adrian." I heard Samuel argue, taking note that he called her by her first name. I frown and spoke up.

"What's it to you?" I asked, catching the surprise look on the older wolf's face. "Why do you care? It's my body, my life." I sat up more, getting some control back from whatever Adrian was doing to me. "I never asked for this you know." I could see flashes of my childhood flash before my minds eye. "I never asked for this to happen to be…be ROBBED." My eyes started to sting and I began to breathe heavily, almost having a panic attack.

"You were bitten against your will?" Asked Samuel softly.

"I WAS GONNA GET EATEN!" I screamed suddenly, startling not only the two wolves but myself as well; but all the emotions I was holding just, came crashing down. "I was gonna get eaten, but I escaped only to be force into something that I thought wasn't real, that only existed in stories and legends. I had no wolves up in Big Bear to help me out, to deal with this. I had to figure this out all on my own, to run and leave my family because I was afraid that they would get hurt by the fucker that did this to me!" I snarled, barely aware that my face was now wet with tears.

I felt Adrian hush me, stroking my hair as I turn into a blubbering mess, trying to control myself. "Samuel…" She started. I just heard the other wolf heave a heavy sigh.

"Just the bracelet, that's all. In exchange, she's seeing my Da."

"WHAT!?" I shrieked.

"Hush pup." Adrian croon. I huff and shifted a bit in my spot, wiping at my eyes to try and dry my tears.

"I refuse." I said grumpily, already embarrass that I lost control of my emotions like that.

"Then I refuse to give you back the bracelet." I heard Samuel's cool voice. My jaw just dropped. Was he kidding me!?

"Samuel." I heard Adrian start.

"Once she agrees to see my Da, then I'll give her back the bracelet." He said, looking at my furious gaze.

"Why?" I whisper hoarsely. Why did he care about any of this?

He just studies me quietly. "Cause, whoever did this to you, Da needs to know and from there on, we'll figure something out, help you with the Change."

"No thanks." I mumble lightly. "I'm not Changing…I'm sure there is a cure." Samuel stiffen, I could sense it.

"There is no cure, Jacquelyn." He whispered. I shook my head, not taking it as an answer/

"You never know."

* * *

I fiddle with the silver bracelet around my wrist as Samuel and Sebastian (the Alpha of the Italian Rogue Pack) were discussing about taking me to Montana. I guess since I was the twins' friends, it automatically made me pack?

I dunno, I'm not use to any of it, considering I was raised human and had no clue about how wolf packs work and such. I was able to meet Jack and Jill's pack though; Sebastian the Alpha, Michael the Beta, Ziva the left Wing man, her ex mate/fiancé Jeremiah, Elizabeth the Mechanic, Adrian's older brother, William who is a womanizer, O'Riley the Irish and Aleu, who's from the Italian bloodline herself and the youngest to have recently changed. There was Alys and her daughter Ariel, the only two humans and related to Ziva, who also came from a large line of werewolves.

Like Samuel and Gabriel, Michael, Ziva and Jeremiah smelled like werewolves as Sebastian and the others did not. I mean, they were wolf, but something about their scent was off and I couldn't figure out.

The last ones I was to meet were another set of twins, but they weren't coyotes. In fact, they were seen as an abomination between wolves and vampires; they were hybrids. Half wolf, half vampire and their names were Charlie and Aiden. Sebastian told me the story of how he rescue them from death just because of what they were, something that neither species wanted. I watch Charlie tackle her brother to the ground, both wrestling and all I could think was 'Them? An abomination? Ridiculous, they were cute like any other six year olds.' Even Samuel thought they were cute and he was the oldest wolf I met so far, course he only finally notice the twins when Alys wasn't around in the room.

Another reason Samuel wanted us to go visit his dad was the coyote twins. I guess Walkers were rare, but twins rarer or something. Who knows, but even Jack and Jill were perturb by this, having themselves dragged into this.

"Fine, I agree to your terms UNLESS we go along with them. The twins are pack member and Jacquelyn is under protection of my pack." I heard Seba stated. I blink some in confusion.

Eh?

"Eh?" I said out loud.

"I'll explain later." Jill said off to my right, making me frown. Really? I can't be included into this weirdness?

I just huff and cross my arms over my chest, like a pouting child. Hell, I WAS a pouting child and hearing Jill chuckle just dampen my mood some more.

"Jack! Jill!" I heard Seba bark suddenly, causing the twins to sit up straight. "Gather your stuff and get back here. We're leaving for Montana in three hours." He said.

"Yes sir, boss man!" Jack said as Jill leapt up while her brother and I got up slowly.

"Jacquelyn can't go." I heard Samuel argue as I was following the twins out the door. I stop and turn to argue for myself, but Jill jerked me along.

"It's okay! We'll keep a good eye on her!" My best friend sang song while practically dragging me along with her. I heard Samuel's growl of disapproval and Sebastian's chuckle.

We made our way outside, me flinching from the brightness of the world as we walk down the gravel ground. "That guy seriously needs to get laid." Muttered Kill as we headed to the road, making our way back to the motel since our car was still at Mercy's shop.

"Did you see the way he kept looking at Alys?" I heard the amusement in Jack's voice. "He looked like he wanted to pounce her." He snickers.

"Ha-ha! As if our poor Alys needs a werewolf for a mate, then again; Sammy is noble." Jill shrugged. I just listen with interest, smiling some. I was just happy to get out of the house and away from dominate wolf males.

The sound of a car skidding suddenly made us look up to see some fancy black mustang skidded sideways to a stop, the engine idling before turning off. We all stopped and backed up a bit warily before my breath hitch as my nightmare came true once the driver door open, revealing the man that threw me unwillingly into this nightmarish hell.

Gabriel.

He took the glasses off his face as a smirk spread on his face. "There you are , love." He said, walking towards us. Jack let out a ferocious snarl as Jill was already pulling me to start running into the forest there.

"Don't make this harder, Jacky!" I heard that bastard call out. We continue to run quickly through the woods, hearing him starting to chase after us slowly, knowing he was taking pleasure in all of this.

"Shift!" I told the twins, breathing hard.

"We're not leaving you!" Jack shouted, dodging a tree. I shook my head.

"Think about it! If you don't, he'll get us all and no help will come!" I shouted. "You guys need to shift!" I said again. Jack snarl but I heard the sound of clothes ripping and shredding then two coyotes zoom by me.

I was running after them, fast as a half Changling could. I could hear…smell Gabriel behind us, giving chase, able to taste the thrill he was feeling, knowing he was getting a rush from all of this. Sick fucking bastard. I glance back quickly to see where he was.

Bad mistake.

I went tumbling down, losing my footing as I went down a hillside that seem to came out of no where for me. I rolled, trying to catch something to slow my fall, but failed in doing so. Next thing I knew, I heard a loud crack, pain shooting from the back of my head throughout my body before everything went pitch black.


	4. Journey to Jacky's Doom

**BITTEN**

A/N: So I decided to make this into a Trilogy, but it's still in the process. So, we'll see how it gooooesss. And as promise, the chapters are getting a bit longer. And you're gonna have to forgive me about Sam's appearance as human and wolf because uh…I haven't really gotten to a part of what he looks like XD (has been reading the books backwards because of the library)

On a side note…Alotta of people are putting this story on alert O_o I'm shocked? XD But at least I feel like I can still draw a crowd with my stories :3 and as much as I love my story being on story alert…reviews are welcome too w;

Once again, Patricia Brigg's characters don't belong to me, just Jack, Jill, Jacquelyn and that weird Italy Rogue Pack lol

* * *

"…quelyn!"

"..acky!"

"..jacky!"

"JACKY!!"

I stirred some, groaning slightly as my eyes blinked open, seeing a canopy of fall color leaves. I blink again, trying to comprehend on what was going on then lifted my head. I grimace; pain throbbing on the back of my head then moved a hand back to touch the back of it, feeling something warm and sticky on my fingers.

I pull my hand back to see red on it and flinch. "Owe..." I panted some and push myself up with a slight grunt, getting a head rush that had me clutching my head to steady myself.

"JACQUELYN!" I flinch at my name being called so loudly. I would have responded back if I knew what the hell was going on since I still felt daze and confuse. I struggle to get up, stumbling a bit once on my feet and look around, swaying some.

"Jacky!"

Another shout of my name and I look around again to see was almost near a bottom..of a hill? Hell if I knew, I couldn't tell right from left at this point. Rubbing my face with one hand I found my voice and tried to let them know where I was at. "H-Here!" I croaked out hoarsely and started to go up the hill, slipping and stumbling some. By then I resorted to crawling up slowly on my hands and knees.

"Look! There she is!" I heard somebody shout causing me to look up to see somebody on top. "We're coming Jacky! We got you!" I heard Jill shouted before two wolves came rushing pass her, sliding down the hill with ease. The first reach me had silver white fur, white blue eyes. He nudged me as the other came up from behind with his dark gray fur and bright brown eyes. He came up behind me and nudged my butt, making me squeak but I started to move. I let out a small whimper since my head was still throbbing and this wasn't exactly a fun moment right now. The white wolf stood next to me, giving me extra support as the three of us slowly tracked our way up.

I saw Jill standing next to Aleu and Liz and some other wolves I didn't recognize. Jill and Liz pulled me up the rest as I got near. "Oh God! She's got blood on the back of her head!" Jill exclaim loudly, making my ears ring. I wish she stop yelling so much.

I wince some more but felt hands on the back of my head. "Ri-Ri!" I heard Jill scream again. Good God, this woman was gonna make me go deaf and cranky if she really didn't stop yelling.

I blink some, looking around seeing blur faces then; panic started to kick in, my brain remembering that we were being chased by Gabriel. "Where is he?!" I shouted, suddenly looking around with wide eyes, instincts kicking in. I began to squirm as hands began to try and hold me still. It made me panic more and I began kicking and failing.

"J-Jacky! Don't! You're gonna hurt yourself more. You lost too much blood!" I heard somebody shout.

"No! Where is he!? Where's Gabriel!??" I scream, struggling still then began to snarl some. I felt a burning sensation start around my wrist were my silver bracelet was, but didn't think much of it. Sweat broke over my brown and my body started to feel oddly hot. The more people tried to calm me, the more I began to panic more, trying to get free.

"Shit! ADRIAN HURRY! SAM IS STILL IN WOLF FORM AND JACKY IS HAVING ANOTHER ATTACK!" I tried to pull away, but hands held me still. I snarled and snapped my growing fangs. "Jacky take it easy! Gabriel ran off when the others came." A soft voice whisper. I didn't give a damn. I continue to squirm, till my head started to feel woozy and everything around me began to spin. I sway and my knees buckle, giving out. I would have crash to the floor if it wasn't for whoever holding me up.

"Jacky!?"

I blink my eyes again, trying to focus, but that just hurt my head some more. My body started to get hot and tingly all over, feeling feverish. "Nn?" I manage to respond before my vision started to get fuzzy, my mind slowly shutting down against the pain. Last I saw was an owl sitting on a branch, watching me with those big ol' creepy yellow eyes.

* * *

I woke up to the feel of something bouncing up and down. I move from the heater I was leaning up against and glance around groggily as my brain was trying to gather what was going on. My vision still a bit blurry, so everything looked fuzzy and it didn't help my sleep induce brain. I rubbed my eyes and sat up a bit straighter, flinching when I felt a hand on my forehead. "Nn" I batted at the said hand, only to get a soft chuckle.

"Like a pup." A voice spoke up. It sounded like it was coming from my right. "How do you feel Jacky?" The hand petted my hair, making me sigh in content. I like being petted like that.

"Mm, gooodd." I slurred like a drunk. Another soft laughter and my vision started to clear up some revealing I was in a truck and my so called heater turn out to be Liz. She stroked my hair again and if I could, I be purring.

"How she doing?" Another voice called out. I look to see Michael in the driver's seat with Adrian next to him and I was squish between the twins and Liz. I blink some and look around to notice the scenery passing us. I lean over to get a better view, trying to not disturb Jill, seeing she was fast asleep against her brother. I saw open space and pastures, more green I had seen since I recently came down from the Mountain.

"Where are we?"

"Montana."

My eyes widen.

"Ooooohhh nononononoooooo!" I squirm a bit which cause Adrian to look over, frowning slightly.

"Calm down pup." She murmur. I frown but did as I was told, still feeling panicky. Liz stroke my hair as I felt Jacky's eyes on me, making me gulp some then took deep breathes to calm myself. I really don't need any more panic attacks, I kept rendering unconscious and that was a bitch enough to deal with. The she wolf besides me continues to stroke my hair as a hand slip under mine. I look over to see it was Jack's and gave it a soft squeeze of appreciation. He didn't glance my way, but just look outside though I could tell like me, he wasn't thrill about meeting the Marrok. I don't think none of us were besides their pack; they seem at ease unless it was an illusion.

And believe me, Werewolves were good at illusions.

Liz and I silently talked during the ride to my doom. Okay, I know I'm being over dramatic, but I realllyy wasn't use to dealing with dominate men, especially werewolves, though you had to give me credit, I was dealing with all this pretty well; at least I think so. Liz talked about her life in Belize, where she love to visit the Mayan ruins, swam in the Big Rock Falls and how she loved playing soccer with her friends; all back in the 1880's or so. It was then I found out that Liz was over a hundred years old, only looking 28. If I thought she was old, Liz told me about Ziva and Jeremiah, they were the oldest; around 800 or so and the only werewolves in the pack. Sometimes Seb had trouble getting them under control on the full moon.

Course, I was curious when she meant the ONLY werewolves. Weren't they all werewolves? Liz said she'll explain later and I notice that was a thing among these people. Everything was later and never now, it was a bit irritating, but what was I suppose to do? Push? Pushing really got you no where, especially with a werewolf, in fact; I'm sure that it would just irritate them more till they ate you. Jill woke up, saying she was hungry having Michel stop at a gas station, getting plenty of treats. I figure whatever Jill said goes, because so far, I hadn't seen a single person in this pack argue with her. Unless she was very spoiled or she knew how to work a wolf into doing what she wanted and to me; that was talent. Haha.

"Where's the rest of the pack?" I asked, snacking on a Twinkie. I hum some as the cream filling explode in my mouth. I don't remember how long has it been since I had a Twinkie.

"Ziva, Seba and Jeremiah are back in Tri-Cities. Samuel seems very reluctant on giving you up." Liz frown some. I blink curious as to why he was protective of me. It wasn't possession; I've seen that with Gabriel to know how males act when they thought something belong to them; like a mate. No, the way Samuel acted was different, like a wolf trying to protect its pup.

It was weird and my brain hurt enough to try and comprehend it.

"The rest was behind us, but probably stop because of Will or the twins." Liz resumed explaining. I nodded, eating the rest of my delicious treat.

I heard Jill squeal and look to see her running from a soaked Jack. I grin some before laughing as Jack proceeded to get back at his sister, throwing the water balloon he had in his hand, at her. I watch the blue water balloon sail through the air only to have Jill duck and hit the back of an unsuspecting Michael. The twins froze in fear or shock? I couldn't tell, all I knew all eyes were on Michael.

Adrian, who was standing near the older male wolf, blink some before letting him roll up the map they've been looking at. He handed it to the she wolf before turning to the twins, who hadn't move yet. Liz move forward a bit as her cousin crack his neck then a grin spread on his lips.

"You two are coyote meat." He mock growl, licking his lips slowly. Jill shriek, not in fright but in joy as Michael ran after them. Liz started laughing in delight, clapping her hands as Adrian roll her eyes while the older wolf had Jill over his shoulder, carrying her like a caveman.

"And he's supposed to be the mean one?" Adrian muttered as she got into the driver's seat. Liz chuckle again as she continue to watch her cousin corral the twins into the truck.

"He loves kids. I hope one day he has his own." She whispered before getting in the SUV. I blink some, wondering why she sounded so…sad?

I watch the little group settle in. Jill still flush and giddy as Jack was chuckling. They all seem so happy…and I wish I was back home with my family, laughing at some stupid thing that Brandon did or how Zoey plays Zane like a fool because she was the youngest; knowing she had the Eldest wrap around her little pinky.

"Jacky?"

I miss the dinners, sitting together arguing, laughing and just having a good time. I miss the warmth, my mountain home. I hadn't realized how much I was homesick till I saw how close everyone was in the pack, like George's pack.

"Jacquelyn?" I heard a soft deep voice. I blink some, feeling my cheeks were wet with tears. Sniffing a bit, I use an arm to rub at my nose then clean up my face.

"I-I'm sorry." I stuttered out. It was a lie, I wasn't fine. I wanted home; I wanted my family and wake up from this nightmarish hell. I felt rough callous hands brush my hair back, soothing words before I was picked up, feeling the shifting as we move into the truck, me barely paying attention as I was reduce to a blubbering mess. Michael continued to soothe me as the vehicle took off.

Michael had gone (for me) from Mean Looking Wolf to Gentle Big Bear.

* * *

It didn't take us long to reach our destination, probably another hour or so if I had to guess and well…

Aspen Creek was….small.

I guess I was expecting a bigger town? Especially if the Marrok lived there. I dunno, I was a weird child with an overactive imagination.

"Alright, see you then." Mike closed his cell phone. "Seb said to bunker down at a hotel before we met the Marrok." He relay the message. I saw Adrian's frown in the review mirror.

"Not even a few minutes here and Seb is already playing a dangerous game and with the _Marrok_." She muttered darkly. I listen quietly, feeling Liz shift some against me; her and Jill having been asleep on the way here. Jack had been earlier, but he woke up sometime during Mike's conversation with Sebastian.

"You know what my position is, Ri." Muttered Michael softly. "Even though I'm more dominating then Sebastian, I can't _challenge_ him." He rubbed his face in a tired manner. "Not if I wanted too. Seba is still young; he's not quite Alpha material…_yet_."

I frown some more. Was it usual for lesser wolves to talk about their Alpha like that?

"She should have known better." Ri muttered next as we turn a corner. "Seba doesn't have that much experience. Sure he's good at being cunning and quick with decisions, but being an Alpha where he lacks, which is why you're behind him, to back him up."

I was lost. Very lost and look at Jack for answers, he just glance at me then look away, staring out the window. I frown. Great, secrecy. Something he picked up from the wolves.

"Either way, we'll back him up. The rest of you won't be able to take on the Marrok, but neither would I, Ziva or Jeremy, but we can do damage."

Ri snorted. "If you all don't get killed, then you forget about Charles too. He'll defend his father and he's Bran's assassin, you do well to remember. Besides, when it comes to Bran, he's more Beast in a fight." She shook her head. "Anyways, no one is going to fight; we'll get in trouble for evading his turf without his permission, that's about it." She muttered glumly, pulling into the parking lot of the hotel.

"Unless he knows it's us." Mike muttered back.

A small laugh came from Adrian's lips. I couldn't tell if it was nervousness or what. "I'm sure he does. He says he's not physic but that old wolf knows allot." She shook her head, pulling in a parking slot.

I relax some before closing my eyes, pretending I was asleep, I don't know why, maybe because I felt guilty for eavesdropping? Either way, it didn't work as Mike prod me to open my eyes, in which I did; grinning sheepishly before making my way out of the truck as Mike held onto Liz and Jack holding Jill while Ri left to pay for a room. Course she only paid for one room and there was at least….six of us. I was a bit skeptical on how the six of us were gonna cram onto two beds there, but I soon found out that Mike, Liz and Adrian shifted into their wolf form, each taking turn with the bathroom.

Michael was a big dark gray wolf, slightly bigger than Ri's white wolf form and Liz's black one. I took note that Mike's wolf look different? The shoulders look more like a tiger or bear then wolf, like Adrian and Liz, but maybe it was just me…

The three curled up on the floor as Jack settle on the bed with his sister and I was left to a bed all by myself. Now, don't get me wrong, I don't mind having a bed to myself but as strange as it sound, I really didn't want to sleep by myself. I didn't know why, maybe because I was still feeling vulnerable and though I hated that feeling, I wanted comfort. I was starting to sound like a whiny ninny and it was pissing me off.

The hair on the back of my neck was standing up; I look over to see brown, mismatch and blue eyes watching me. I blink and shiver.

That was just creepy.

Ri lifted her head as Mike kept his brown eyes on me, while Liz move to her feet and padded over to my bed. She whine and jump onto the blankets, making me scoot back for room and I watch curiously as a cat as the black behemoth that was a wolf, circle around before settling. I heard a satisfied sigh then eyes closing. Mike and Ri had settle down again and I decided there was nothing to do by settle down as well. Shifting a bit, I lean against Liz's flank, burying my face in her soft fur.

I inhale deeply, smelling wilderness and herbs and couldn't help but smile, snuggling some more before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I had to say, I was very good at handling on Change, at least I think so, but I didn't have to be a werewolf to be grumpy about being woken up in the middle of the night, pack or not and I DEFINTELY didn't appreciate the amount of noise going on to the point I snarl at some of the pack members.

"Hey! I like this one!" Will shouted after I attempted to bite some of his fingers off when he poked me. "Can I keep her?"

A rumble of a low growl was his answer.

We were out of the hotel probably in 40 minutes or so, only because Jill was a big fussier then I was and it was worse because she obey nobody thanks to her coyote heritage.

I asked Mike where we were going as he helped me into the SUV. "The Marrok requests our presence." He muttered. In other words, 'He found out we were here and is probably going to ask why we didn't see him first'.

I frown some. "Now? Can't that old goat wait till morning? It's still in the middle of the dang night!" I snarl, quite unhappy. Big Bear just chuckle and shut the door.

It didn't take long to reach the Marrok's Estate and it was pretty big, impressive, I had to admit.

"Reminds me of home." I heard Ri whisper then recall how her family own an estate back in Australia, the Outback.

A gate swung open, allowing entrance before we pulled in. Seb's truck first then Will's up behind us. I had to admit, I was really nervous here. I was just little ol'Jacky refusing to Change then along came the Big Bad Wolf to help me along the way. I was looking forward to series of fights, arguing and stubbornness cause I had no idea if the Marrok would hold some power over me, like he did with other wolves; after all the key word was the Alpha's ALPHA.

"Jacky, you okay?" I heard Mike ask, looking back at me. I hadn't realized that I'd stop walking and was standing in the middle of the driveway. I notice how fast my heart was beating because I could hear the pulse in my ears.

"If we've been hunting a vampire, we would have been surrounded." I heard somebody speak behind me, almost thick with a Spanish accent.

"Jeremy, shut up." I heard somebody else speak up, only their accent was Irish. I turn to see Jeremiah glaring at the Irish wolf, O'Riley. The Spain wolf growled at the Irish, who return the challenge with his lips pull up a bit to show fang.

"Jeremiah! Stop this foolishness right now!" Ziva growled at the other Spain wolf. It just seems to urge Jeremiah more and Ziva threw up her arms and I'm pretty sure she was cussing in Spanish, just how fast she was speaking. I figure the only reason the male Spain wolf acted like that was probably because he still saw Ziva as his mate, though they had split up ages ago, according to Ziva. And to have an ex-mate defend another male wolf, well, I'm pretty sure that would just anger Jeremiah a bit more, getting riled up and by the look of how his eyes were a bright yellow, he seem to be close to changing.

"Hey! Knock it off you two!" I saw Sebastian step in between the two wolves. Mike was nearby ready to step in and help. Jeremiah and O'Riley were still snarling at each other and I cautiously took a step back, just incase things get out of hand. I was almost killed once; I really didn't want to be almost killed again.

The door open suddenly and the other wolves quickly stilled before looking, all besides Sebastian as he stayed where he was.

"I prefer if your pack didn't fight on my driveway." A young male said and damn, he was young looking! Like a college or some kinda art student, hell, even a computer looking geek since we're at it! I notice the shift in the pack and the avoiding of the eye contact. I blink.

"Uh," Jill spoke up, breaking the silence. She seemed a bit nervous when the male at the door way move his gaze on her. "We're here to see the Marrok?" She asked. Seba groan and Jill blink in dumbfound. "What?"

The new comer laugh. "I am the Marrok, child." He said. My eyes widen and Jill's jaw drop.

"WHAT!!??"


	5. Little Red Riding Wolf

**BITTEN**

Ooc: And since I'm gonna be a tease…I'll post early but I won't post for the next two weeks. So enjoy

Translation

Italian

Good coffee – Buon caffè

Little one/Child – piccolo (noun)

I'm sorry - Mi dispiace

Spanish; Little girl – niña

* * *

I was nervous as fuck. I couldn't help it. Let's put it this way, I was so nervous that the mug of hot cocoa I was holding, was shaking in my trembling hands as I sat there next to Jack and Jill with the pack behind us besides Sebastian and Michael; The Alpha and Beta.

"Settle down." I heard Liz whisper against my ears. I was really trying! The smell of lilacs surrounded me and I instantly relax.

"Omega?" I was startle out of my trance by Bran's voice. I look to see his eyes were on Adrian.

I blink some. What the hell was an Omega?

"So I was told." Ri's soothing voice warm me. In fact, everyone seemed to be at ease, so did Bran.

His mate on the other hand, seemed to be glaring at Ri. My brow crease some as an odd feeling came over me. A low deep growl of warning rose from my throat. She looked at me surprise as did Bran.

"Hush up **pup**." His mate ordered. I felt it, a wave of power wash over me. The other's still but it barely did much to me but anger me some more. Another growl and the silver started to burn around my wrist.

"Ssshhh." A soft hand covers my eyes, making me temporarily blind. I lift my hands to take Ri's off but a hand caught one of my wrist.

"Silver." Bran's voice reached my ears.

I jerk back in surprise and tried to jerk my hand away but Bran held it still and I panic more though Ri hush me a bit more as the silver burn more.

"Bran, I don't want her here." I heard his mate said.

I open my mouth to say; "Well, maybe if you weren't such a b-"My mouth was quickly covered to keep me from finishing my sentence. A low warning growl came from Bran.

"Sorry, the Change was force upon her." Ri said, defending me as if I didn't know better; then again, I didn't. "The one who changed her is hunting her." She said softly.

"And if that BITCH bothers her anymore, I'm gonna be pissed." I heard Jill snarl from my left.

"I do **not** allow disrespect towards my mate." I heard Bran warn, the threat clear in his voice.

"And I don't allow disrespect to my **friend**." Jill fired back. Crazy ass Coyote is gonna fucking kill us all!

"Jill." I heard Sebastian's firm voice. Obviously he thought so too if Jill kept up with that snarl of hers. She had to remember, she was in a wolf territory.

"**She** wouldn't have put up with her." Jill snarled. I wonder who she was referring to. There was a moment of silence then shuffling. "Jill!" Sebastian shouted before the door slamming. I heard the young Alpha growl.

"Aleu, go get her please." He muttered darkly. I could hear the tiredness in his voice.

"She reminds me of Mercy." Chuckle Bran. His grip loosens and I jerk my hand away and pry Ri's hand away. I blink, my vision bleary before it cleared up quickly, my eye sight seem more…sharpen. I look to see Bran study me and it was really making me nervous, like I had done something bad and didn't know how to react.

"How long has she been fighting this?" He looked at me, but his question was directed to Adrian.

"She said almost a month." I heard Doc Wolf reply. Bran looked surprise, breaking eye contact with me to look at the she wolf above me.

"A month?" I heard Doc Wolf 'hm'. "Look at her eyes." He ordered softly. I blink again only to feel my head tilt back as Ri study my eyes as I saw Ziva lean over from the corner of my eyes.

"_Dios Mios!_" She gasps some. I frown.

"Wha?"

"Your eyes, they're a silver-blue." Ri murmur. My eyes widen.

"What?" I pull away, but the Doc Wolf held my steadily.

"Your bracelet, did it burn?" She asked. I nodded, not seeing how that related to my eyes freaking changing! "The beast, it's almost wakening. I think every time you get upset or so, it causes the Change to fasten and the silver reacts because of the wolf, but you're not fully Change, so there forth the silver acts like a barrier, a shield."

I snorted. "Of course, I read somewhere saying that silver slows the process." Where I read it, I couldn't really recall.

"As well as killing you." I heard Bran throw in his two cents. I look at him, tilting my head. "The silver poisons you as well. The Change is suppose to happen, but you're using silver to slow it down though it's inflicting damage on your physically. It's poisoning you because of the wolf." He explained.

"It's not permanent." I pointed out. "I only need time to find a cure." I heard Bran's mate gave a cold hard laugh.

"There is NO cure. If there was, you think some of us still be like this?" She question coldly. Bran closed his eyes.

"You never know." I muttered lowly, feeling like it was déjà vu.

She gave another cold laugh. "Ha! You know nothing then! You are ignorant." She sneered. I wanted to growl, but Bran had spoken up first.

"Leah, not now." He whispered. I saw a flash of hurt cross her face before a stoic look took place. She got up and left. Ri smooth my hair back.

"Sorry for all of this." Sebastian spoke up, looking where Leah had went. I guess he felt we were causing friction between the Marrok and his mate. All I could think of was what a stuck up bitch.

"No things..always been like this." Murmur Bran as he took a step back. I breathed, not realizing I had been holding my breath till now.

"There's a few guest room open. Sage will show you to them." He offer, his voice sounding tired.

Seba nodded. "Thanks, but some of us prefer to sleep outside, if you don't mind." He added quickly. Bran nodded.

"Liz, Ri, stay with Jacky and the twins. The rest..." He whistles, jerking his thumb outside.

"What of Aleu?" Mike asked, helping me up. I hadn't realized how tired I was getting again till I started swaying.

"Once she brings Jill, she'll stay with them as well as Charlie and Aiden." I just realize they were missing till Sebastian brought them up. I notice Ariel wasn't here either, meaning she was probably in the truck with her mother and the younger twins.

I felt myself being picked up and made a noise. Mike's chuckle vibrated throughout my chest as he carried me too the room, following this really pretty woman. Was she Sage?

Tiredness got to me before I even hit the bed.

A white wolf with its right ear gray as well as its four paws gray, like they had been dipped in paint or something with this silly black tip on the end of its tail; haunted my dreams.

Especially those silver-blue eyes.

* * *

I woke too many things; the smell of breakfast in the air with the sound of soft humming. Warm bodies and legs tangle up in my own. I struggle to sit up, smacking my lips some as I was still half asleep. I look around to see Jack and Jill with me, their legs tangle with mine.

I continue too look around, seeing Liz there with Charlie and Aiden sleeping with her. Aiden shifted, making a small noise, something my dog, Dash did in his sleep when he was a puppy. I miss that damn dog; I hope he gave Gabriel a nasty stomache when the bastard ate my pet.

I smile slightly then set to wiggle my way out, trying not to disturb the twins.

I barely succeeded (cause Jack almost pulled me back down, but I manage to get free) and tip toe my way out of the bedroom, trying to fix my bed hair so this way I looked somewhat presentable as I found my way to the kitchen.

Ziva and Alys were there, cooking up a storm; heat and smoke from the food that just smell so delicious, I could taste the aroma in the air. I saw some of Seb's pack there and Bran himself, looking all in the world..relaxed? Maybe he didn't get breakfast cooked often for him, especially a Spanish breakfast. I forgot that Ziva and Alys were from Spain, well; Ziva was and since Alys was part of the older she wolf's family even though she was born in California.

"Sleep well?" I heard a question directed at me, looking up to see Bran still looking at the paper he was reading. Wasn't it kinda awkward? To see the most powerful werewolf at a table, reading a newspaper? He almost looked like a family man.

Almost.

"I guess?" I scratch at my head as Seb patted the seat next to him. I took the invite and watch Ziva sing softly as she cook what look like chorizo and I'm pretty the other thing was _torrijas_, something that was like bread pudding or French toast in Spain. Alys brought a dish towel covering what smell like home made tortilla's. Damn, Spain women went hardcore of something; these two must have gotten up _really_ early to make home made tortillas.

I watch the food set out from the chorizo to _torrijas_ then beans and rice to tortillas and orange juice along with..I think was Horchata? In Spain it was known as _orxata de xufes_ or _horchata de chufas_, but I know it as sweet milk.

Holy hot damn. I just stared, a little overwhelm by the amount of food, then again wolves eat allot. I was tempted to ask Ziva where the hell she got the ingredients to make this breakfast since I doubt Bran had stuff like this laying around in his house.

"Eat." I heard Bran's gentle voice, making me swallow some. He made me feel like…a child with their grandfather. It was weird, really weird since he looked young enough to pass as my brother or something. Either way, I began putting food on my plate, just a little cause I didn't want to feel like I was being a pig or something. Though I guess Bran thought otherwise because more food was put on my plate by him as he said something about fuel but I had a feeling because I was too skinny, almost looking malnourished.

"Gee, thanks Grampa." I said sarcastically course I didn't think he notice because he still the minute those words left my mouth. I blink some and look up, ready to apologize but what stop me was this look on his face. Body actions spoke louder then words, for wolves; that's what George told me one time, but right now, Bran's action was confusing. Even Seba was staring in confusion.

Suddenly Bran seemed to snap out whatever trance he was in and set the bowl of eggs down. "Eat; you'll need it for later." He murmur, getting up and left. I stare in confusion before turning to the younger Alpha sitting next to me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked. Sebastian just shrugged.

"Not that I know." He muttered. Ziva walked over; drying her hands on the apron she was wearing.

"Don't worry about it, _niña._" She purr and smile a bit. I only nodded, still perplexed and began to dig into my food, not realizing how hungry I was.

"I'm going to take Ariel, Charlie and Aiden out later." Alys said as she moved to sit down. Seba nodded in agreement.

"That's good. They've been cope up for sometime and running around would do them good." He smile some before sipping some of the coffee Ziva set out earlier and sigh in bliss. "_Buon caffè_, _Ziva_." I heard Seba Italian accents come out for the first time as he spoke Italian. It was cool, don't ask why. Ziva just nodded as she lifted her own mug to her lips, a smile in her eyes.

I finished off the beans then lick my lips. "Why exactly are we here?" I asked. Ziva looked at me then glance at her Alpha. I did as well, waiting a replay. Sebastian just cleared his throat.

"You know you can't go on forever like this, Jacquelyn. It's a miracle you survive almost a month of torture. You probably were bitten after the full moon, because have you been bitten _before_ you wouldn't have stand a chance on fighting against the Change. The call of the moon is strong and not even a simple silver bracelet would have stopped the Change from happening."

I frown. "There's a cure-"

"There isn't any, _piccolo_." Seb said gently. "If there was, some of us would have immediately taken it to change back to human."

I shook my head. "No, there _has_ to be." I was getting upset. I knew it because my eyes were stinging and I refuse to believe that there wasn't a cure, though deep down inside I knew there wasn't and it scared me. I was to turn into a monster, no matter what.

Seb look like he was to argue further but Ziva stop him with a touch to his arm and a shake of her head. "It is the Marrok's job to ease her as well as take care of the Wolf that forced the Change upon her. Besides, she is getting upset." Ziva whispered. I knew Seb was looking at me as I rubbed at my eyes.

He sighed and nodded. "Of course." He said softy. "I'm sorry, Jacquelyn. _Mi dispiace_." I should have told him he didn't have to apologize that I was the stupid one, but I couldn't find the courage to speak.

"Go explore after you've eaten and take a shower." Ziva suggested. I just nodded and finish my food. Once I was done and clean up my plate, I headed back to my room only to run into Leah.

Oh. Joy.

I wasn't here a full day and she was somebody I didn't like, but after last night display, I figure there was something deeper to her, so I was trying to not judge too quickly.

"Still seeking that cure?" She asked coldly.

Okay, judgment shot.

I just stood there, my eyes on her. I didn't have to be wolf to notice that even though she was a stupid and selfish bitch, she was the Marrok's mate and was to be respected, though why Bran chose somebody like her? I wouldn't know, but there was a reason to everything, right?

Leah watched me. I was wondering what was going through her mind before I finally open my mouth to speak.

"Does it hurt?" I asked, catching the surprise look on her face. Maybe she expected me to throw an insult at her? "The Change, does it hurt?" I repeated, verifying what I was asking.

I watch her quietly struggle to make sense why I was asking her such things. I really wanted to know, I was scared and I didn't know what to expect; remember, I had to figure this entire thing out on my own and I was still missing a few puzzles here and there. My fear must have caught her nose; because it snapped whatever stupor she was in.

"The moment you Change and Bran does whatever with you as well as satisfy his curiosity, you'll be sent away." She looked at me, giving me a hard cold look. "He won't keep you here, so don't even bother and act like you want to get on my good side." She snapped. I blink some, stumbling a bit as she push passed me roughly on purpose.

I turn my head to watch her go.

And it was then I realize, I couldn't hate her, nor pity her….all I could do was _feel_ for her.

* * *

I rub my hair dry with a towel as I step into the empty bedroom; Jack and Jill having left earlier to talk with the Marrok about what? I didn't know.

I started to hum quietly as I brush my hair, gently undoing the tangle and knots while I study myself in the mirror. I didn't know much about the occurrences that happen when the Change occurs, but I was pretty sure the lightening up of one skin wasn't normal; unless I was really that sick looking that my tan skin had seemed to lighten up just a tad bit. I knew I look a bit healthier and sturdier then the last time I saw myself in the mirror.

"_Can anybody find me…somebody too..loooveee?_" I started to sing softly. "_Ooo!_ _Each morning I get up I die a little, can barely stand on my feet. Take a look in the mirror and cry, Lord what you're doing to me? I have spend all my years believing you but I just can't get no relief! Lord! Somebody, somebody, oo! Somebody somebody; Can anybody find me…? Somebody to love?_" I grin as I sang, wiggling gently in my spot. It was one of my favorite songs by Queen and it always cheered me up, along with the memory of when I use to sing it with my brothers and sister.

I tied my hair back and fix myself up a bit before heading out, feeling oddly refreshed and happy. Content, something I hadn't been in days.

I continue to hum, my fingers itching for a guitar. I was truly at peace when I was playing the guitar, it always brought back memories when my grandfather use to sit me down and teach me how to play. I smile a bit, heading out of the room and for the front door.

I stop humming as I open the door and almost ran into a tall male there. I took a step back, looking at the person standing there. There was this air about him, powerful, dominating unlike Bran. He looked down at me and I can see some Native American in him, especially with his black hair braided back and his looks.

"See, I knew somebody was singing Queen." I heard a female voice pipe up from behind him. I shifted a bit before seeing a red hair woman peeking over the tall male's shoulder to look at me. I blink some and look back at the male in front of me. He was staring way too much and I was starting to get fidgety.

"Charles?"

The male, Charles, snap out of his trance and look back at the female then me. "Nothing." He murmurs, his voice sounding rich. I quickly move to the side to let them in and watch Charles passes me up then the female. She looked at me, almost in surprisement before moving after the male.

"She looks…a little bit like Samuel." She spoke softly.

I blink again, frowning in confusion, but at least I knew what Charles looked like, recalling his name from the conversation that Adrian and Mike had last night before we headed to the hotel. I kept my eyes were the two had gone, slowly moving out the door, my humming slowly picking up, starting out slow before it got stronger.

"_I work hard, he work hard! Every day of my life! I work till I ache my bones. At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own.._" I turn to walk down the driveway after shutting the door, skipping some. "_I get down on my knees and I start to pray till the tears run down from my eyes! Lord! Somebody, somebody Oo! Somebody! Can anybody find mee!! Somebody to looooveeee~?_" I sang the last verse strongly, holding the note as best as I could without my voice wavering and twirl around at the end of the driveway, facing the front of the house and took a bow.

After that, I turn to walk off, still singing happily.

~*~

Aspen Creek was small, or maybe big as Big Bear, but either way, it was a quiet town. People definitely knew the Marrok live here and about werewolves, because 'Jacquelyn Elric" seemed to be the talk of the town. A human Bitten but not quite changed.

I was quite perturb and lied about my name, saying I came in with the pack, since for me; it was a bit awkward to be talk about like everyday news. Very strange. Other then that, the exploring went good and they had such good cocoa. Oh God! I don't remember the last time I had such good cocoa, hot, nice and steamy and so chocolaty tasting. And better yet, it went even better with home made chocolate muffin. I was in heaven.

I was still sitting at the small plastic table outside the small café were I found the fantastic cocoa. I was taking sips as I watch the townsfolk went on their daily life and I was bored to the point I was playing a game with myself; guessing who was human and who was not.

"Oh, are you new here?" I heard a sweet voice pipe up. I look over to be met with a dark hair brunette that had pale white skin and bright gray eyes, all belonging to a young short woman. She looked about sixteen…or maybe eighteen, it was hard to tell. I studied her a bit more but nodded to answer her question so I didn't seem like I was being rude.

"Yea, I am." Still studying her to see if she was human or wolf, but the smell came back human and so there forth I ended my game.

"Ah! That is wonderful! I'm Jerry, nice too meet you!" She greeted, holding out her hand.

"Jessica." I automatically said, shaking her hand. A strange sensation ran up my arm, making me shiver. Odd.

A strange smile came over the girl's feature. "You're not really Jessica, are you?" She purred. A warmth feeling suddenly came over me, kinda like I was drugged and my mind was starting to get hazy.

"No, I'm not." I answered before I had realized I had even spoken. It was then I notice I had no control of my body, so with me panicking, the much I was doing was inside my head.

"Who are you?"

"Jacquelyn Elric." I answered again without my consent. Her hand tighten more around mine, no; around my wrist. I felt her playing with silver bracelet there.

"The one who hasn't changed. This is just…brilliant." Her grin widen, looking more strange, in fact; insane looking. A chill went down my back as I notice a strange orange color ring form around her black pupils. "We're going to have much fun, Jacquelyn."

Everything suddenly went black.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of crows cawing in the sky. My body shaking as I was dazed and confuse; head hurting like a splitting headache. I cough some, looking around to see where the hell I was before the taste of blood my mouth. I blink in confusion, lifting a hand to touch my lips to see if I had bitten them, made them bleed but stop as the smell of blood got stronger.

I pull my hands back to see they were glistening with blood and my eyes widen some before looking to see the carcass of a dead deer there, a big gaping hole in its stomach, its half eaten intestines and stomach spill on the blood soak ground.

I swallow hard, something sliding down my throat and I covered my mouth, quickly pushing away from the dead animal as I began to hyperventilate. I didn't know what to think, what to do; so many emotions was welling up so fast inside, it was making my head spin.

I kept my mouth covered, trying to make any noise as my eyes started to sting, the carcass started to blur along with my vision. I sniff some, trying to not cry as I pull my hands away, looking down at myself to see my shirt soaked in deer blood.

A soft wail escape my lips as I looked around to see I was in the woods somehow and I couldn't remember how I got here and when I had took down a deer or even eating it. Panic began to well up in me as the urge to vomit, but all I did was scream; scream and scream as loud as I could till my voice went rasp from screaming too much.


	6. Graces Her Way

**BITTEN**

A/N: I know i took longer then expected. Sorry _ It was like litterally the last weeks of school and we had to do all this shit before we went home**. **As a treat, i'll post another chapter earlier to make it up ^^; For those who are confuse, in due time..all shall be reveal. mwahaha -coughs-

Supernatural

Translation

Welsh

I think there's something familiar about you. The way you smell, your scent, familiar.- Rwy'n meddwl bod yna rhywbeth cyfarwydd amdanoch chi. Y ffordd yr ydych yn arogli, eich arogl, cyfarwydd.

* * *

I grip the counter of the sink near the toilet as I threw up; gagging some and eyes squeezed shut tightly, tears still spilling down my cheeks.

I threw up more; determine to empty my stomach of the deer carcass I had consumed during my blackout. I was disgusted, horrified and so scared.

The only time I ate raw meat when I was really little, curious how it tasted. I got sick and punished for a week for eating raw hamburger meat.

But this meat was, warm, wet, blood dripping wet and I had unconsciously hunger..No, not me...

The Monster.

I threw up some more before falling on my rump when I could no throw up no longer. My body was shivering, I was still crying and so many emotions just weld up in me. I wanted to yell, to scream, laugh, and hurt. I wanted pain to forget all this happen.

…I wanted to SNAP.

My forehead was press against the coolness of the bowel of the toilet, breathing heavily as I watch through blurry vision of tears slipping down the bridge of my nose and plop onto the carpet there from the tip. I sniff some, shakily reaching up with a hand to flush the toilet.

I listen to the sound of rushing water, jet streaming about before the sound of it being sucked in through the opening there. I wasn't ready to go back out, to face the pack and the Marrok; I just wanted peace to myself and possibly forever.

My lips press more tightly together to stifle a gasp as my eyes clench shut once more, whole body shaking and trembling. I didn't want to ever come out from this safe little place, and who would have thunk that a bathroom could make you feel so safe in its little space.

Either way, I wasn't ready.

My head though, drifted back to what had happen earlier when Mike and the others found me, a screaming and failing mess. I had lost it…

* * *

**Flashback**

_I ran through the woods, getting lost from the trees everywhere, but I really didn't care, all I cared was getting as far as way from the dead deer, the taste of its blood still in my mouth. I kept on spitting and rubbing my mouth on my sleeves to get it out, but it just wouldn't._

_I was a mess, crying and screaming, stumbling, my brain in a panic, sending my whole being in a panic. I screamed and wail again, hands fisting in my hair before finding a tree with its bark shedding and move to start scraping my hands against it, as if getting the blood off that way would help._

_By the time Mike and the other have found me, I was so deep in my panic state that I bit Mike when he held me tightly and his blood fill my mouth. I spat it out and began screaming that I wasn't a killer, I wasn't a monster and that I didn't remember, I didn't remember anything at all._

_I could feel Bran's eyes on me, but I didn't give a rat's ass, I just wanted to escape, to get out of here. I was still able to smell the deer's blood; could taste the blood around my mouth as my hands were coated with it. The front of my shirt was soaked in dry blood. I knew I look like a wild child to them._

_The scent of lilacs filled my nose, but it wasn't enough to overpower the scent of blood. I heard Adrian crooning to me to settle down, but I would have none of it. _

"_I wanna go home..I wanna go home!" I repeated, crying harder again. "I want my MOM!" I shouted, squirming fruitlessly in Michael's arms; he made sure to keep a good hold on me._

_I wail again in lost and slap Adrian's hands away, but she firmly held onto my wrists and this warm fuzzy feeling came over me, calming my being down. It wasn't long till I had stop squirming and laid there almost limply in the older wolf's arm, breathing heavily, almost hyperventilating as I look to the side, feeling the tears still streaming down my face, mixing in with the deer's blood._

"_Get her back to the estate." I heard Bran's voice. I didn't look at him as I was shifting up, being carried bridal style as Michael started to head back on Bran's orders. I just lay there; almost lifeless as I listen to his heart beat loudly against my ears._

_

* * *

  
_

It was horrible and the silence that was between me, Jack and Jill made me feel more like a monster. I didn't have to read minds or their body actions to know they thought I was disgusting.

I curl up in the corner of the bathroom, sobbing a bit as I tried to keep close in fetal position as best as I could. I felt so cold, so dead that I can't do this; I couldn't become this monster that Bran wanted me too. Look at what happen! I freaked out because I woke up after blacking out to be feeding on a dead deer! What happen if the same thing happens but I wake up to be feeding on a human!? What was gonna happen then!? I wouldn't be able to live with the fact that I had killed and ate somebody!

Gag reflex kicked in and I scramble to the toilet and threw up once again.

The door slowly open up from the bathroom and I saunter my way out of it before slamming it shut loudly behind me, causing my hair to stir a bit in the wake of the small breeze. I close my eyes, leaning against the door listening quietly to the sounds that surrounded me. The house was almost quiet save for the soft whispering coming from the main room.

I took a deep breath, taking it slowly and push myself away from the door of the bathroom and shuffle my way to where everyone was at. All eyes were immediately on me the moment I came in but I paid no heed as I stood there, almost in a catatonic state, head and eyes lowered, staring at the ground before me, I didn't want to deal with any one or anything, but I knew I was going to be force to interact sooner or later.

"Jacquelyn?" I heard my voice being called softly. I lifted my head to see who said it only to find Bran staring at me. I lower my eyes again. There was a moment of silence before I heard Bran speak up again. "Take a seat." He said gently.

I obliged and move to the couch there and plop myself at the end of it, far from where Jack and Jill were sitting at, but Jill immediately scooted closer so our thigh was touching and I wanted to burst out crying again, glad that she still wanted to be near me, but I think I cried myself dry.

Numbly, I just looked at my lap, not wanting to deal with everyone stares. I was just too damn depress to give a damn.

"Jacquelyn, what happen?" I heard Bran ask. It wasn't an order, a command because I didn't feel his power sweep over me, making me obey. I lifted my head tiredly too look at him, knowing my eyes look dead; I've seen them in the mirror before I left the bathroom.

I tried to think back to what happen, but the harder I tried to remember, the more nothing came to me. I close my eyes in frustration, trying to recall what happen. Adrian must have sense my distress because I felt her soft loving hands rub my temples and her crooning in my ears to ease me. I was able to think clearly, thanks to her, but still nothing was coming.

"I…I don't remember." I confess finally with a whimper, looking up at Bran with distress in my eyes. My eyes started to sting a bit, but no tears came. "I don't remember _anything_." I was telling the truth. "The last I remember was..sitting at some little café shop and drinking the hot cocoa there…" I look around the room, my eyes darting this way and that way as if I would find the answer that way, like it was hiding somewhere in plain sight and I was too blind to see it. "I was sitting there watching the people, playing a game…to see if I can distinguish who was human and who was not and then..I…I.." A small growl left my throat, hands fisting in my hair.

"I Don't Remember." I gritted out.

"Ssshh.." Ri whisper at my ears again, rubbing my arms. I tremble and shook some in frustration, wondering why I couldn't remember.

"Was that it?" I heard Sebastian asked. I shook my head.

"No…there's more. I _know_ it." I said, breathing heavily.

"_We're gonna have much fun, Jacquelyn."_

My eyes widen some. "We're gonna have…so much fun, Jacquelyn." I repeated the words in a whisper. I could feel all eyes on me again.

"Jacky?" I heard Jill asked in a frighten voice. I close my eyes and shook my head.

"Somebody…somebody told me that.." I said. "I..a girl..young..brown hair and.." I stared at the ground, trying to focus hard. This pain started to bloom in the back of my head, making me hiss and grip it but I force myself to try and recall what happen.

"Her eyes…something was weird about her eyes." I gasp out and lifted my head to look at Bran, my hands lifting up drawing a circle in the air. "This..orange ring..it form around her pupils and..I didn't have control." I said my voice faint. "She grabbed..my wrist and ask me who I was..I answer, gave her my real name. I had no control." I whisper some.

Bran's eyes seem to widen a bit as Leah was hardly paying attention to what was going on. Then again, so was I. My mind..was just lost and wandering. I unconsciously lean against the couch, breathing quietly, staring ahead.

"…Jacky?" I heard Jill faintly off to my left, like she was almost fading along with everyone else.

"Her eyes, they're turning silvery-blue again." Somebody said next, their voice sounding distorted.

"Jacquelyn?" I heard my name being said really slowly, like it was hard to say my name. I look over at Bran; he was kneeling in front of me, hands on my knees. I tilt my head some. "Are…you…okay?" I heard him ask, watching his mouth form the words, but it was like he was having a trouble time talking because his voice was just so deeper then usual and coming out so slow.

"I'm okay." My voice answered for me, my eyes on Bran again before my mind render unconscious, but I welcome sleep right now, so I was grateful.

* * *

I watch the Marrok watch me curiously before he backed up from his spot, hands sliding of my thighs. I blink some, tilting my head before lowering my eyes in respect that I saw him as the Alpha.

"Where's Jacquelyn?" He asked a firm command in his voice. I, of course, was more then happy to oblige to answer without his command.

"She's asleep. I put her there because she suffered enough." I spoke, lifting my head up, though my eyes focus on something else rather then the Alpha's face.

The coyotes were stiff against me as their pack was alert around me. I guess they hadn't expected my being to come out, but who ever heard of the wolf taking over its human host? It was never done before and I knew it was never done, or else their expression and their actions would have said otherwise.

"How is it possible that you are able to speak? Able to use her body?" The Marrok asked. The curiosity in his voice made me want to smile but I kept myself in check as I sat there relax in my spot, so I wouldn't alarm the others. All I did was wanted to please, like any other young wolf pup wanted to.

"If I knew how, I would have gladly told you, but I do not know." I answer truthfully. "Only I protect Jacquelyn when I needed though she rejects me and my being." I said, sorrow in my voice. I could feel all eyes on me and unlike my human counter part; it didn't bother me in the bit, just more curious. I was still a pup to them, and possibly half dead if Jacquelyn kills us both in the end, but it was her choice; I was simply the monster born within inside her.

"When the Wolf hunted us, I lend her my instincts to hide and run. When she was in trouble, I gave her my strength to push through the odds. Whenever she needed guidance, strength I was there to provide her even though she hates me." I whisper slowly.

The Marrok just stood there, watching me curiously. I glance my eyes to the side. I was only a pup and was slowly learning how to act; after all I was not quite awakened and had been trapped, being poison slowly by my human self. "Can you recall what happen?" He asked me.

I close my eyes, drawing in a deep breath; drawing in the Marrok's scent and those around him. "Not much, but I can try." I said quietly, lowering my head, eyes still closed. "I remember she was rendered unconscious and the creature in human flesh called out to me, forcing me to awaken from the deep slumber Jacquelyn had fought to put me in. I thought we were one, but we were not, I was brought forth in her human body part and there was so much pain, because of the silver she wore." I shiver some and let out a small whimper.

"She took the silver off and I was free, at least as free as I could and she order me, took away my will..our will and said I was weak, that my Jacquelyn was making me weak by poisoning me. At first, I didn't understand, but it came clear to me, she made me come to consciousness even though this was my human's body." I open my eyes as the rest of the memory flooded in my head. "She made me hunt, an ill deer, saying how she watched the Discovery Channel, the National Geographic channel about wolves hunting the weak and ill because they were slow prey." I gave a soft snort and shook my head.

"Hunted I did, because I had no say." I didn't see Bran's look of alert as I continue to speak. "She said I must feed to grow stronger so I would be good use to her. I hunted, I killed and I fed and she was right, I got stronger with the taste of fresh blood and meat, strong enough that I was able to quickly severe her tie on us. She fled in fright and her grip loosened on us to the point I broke it and once I did, I was render back to unconsciousness." I whisper.

"How is it you're able to speak to us now?" the younger Alpha of the Italy Rogue Pack spoke up. I look at him before dropping my gaze as I spoke.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "I sense Jacquelyn in danger and came to her heed even though she didn't call me." I said softly.

"You're dangerous." A female's voice piped up. I look to see it was the Marrok's mate; Leah. She was looking at me as if I should be killed.

I just tilt my head. "We feel for you." I spoke quietly, watching her eyes widen some. "Jacquelyn, for your human self and I, for your wolf self." I whisper then lean against the couch and sighed quietly, watching her through half-lidded eyes before closing my eyes and quietly slipped into sleep, my mind tired and weak.

* * *

I knew I had fallen asleep at that time and I was grateful, this time expecting to conk out besides all the times were I was force into unconsciousness. I had been awake possibly…a good few minutes or so if I had to take a wild guess; staring up at the ceiling during those good few minutes, just listening to what was going on.

My hearing was improving more, that much I knew because I was able to hear somebody whispering down the hall because I thought they were outside my door till I heard them walking past. It was getting worse..

I kept staring up at the ceiling, lifting my hand up to see my bracelet slide down my outstretched arm a bit, flexing my fingers some. I knew I should get out of bed and move around, move on, but I just didn't want too. I wanted to lay in bed and just..rot.

Something shifted behind me then grab the pant legs in a small tiny grip. I tilt my head to see bright brown eyes staring back at me as its chubby cute face was frame by wavy dark brown hair. I blink some and Ariel just grin at me widely before ducking behind my butt and shifted around. I roll my eyes before feeling more shifting and notice another brown head popped up only with bright blue eyes then a blond head with blue eyes as well; Charlie and Aiden.

Charlie giggles before ducking behind my butt as well. Aiden just kept staring at me before squeaking as his sister bulldozes him down as she was moving around. I roll my eyes before chuckling and lay back down.

I had woken up to the pups in here earlier, almost rolling over and squishing them if it wasn't for Charlie biting my back; jerking me awake. At first I was gonna ignore the kids but Charlie demanded attention and wouldn't leave me alone till I gave her some and since then, I played around with them for a bit.

Now that I was awake again, so were they and it wouldn't be long till they start demanding I play with them till I fell asleep again. So I figure either way whether I go outside or not, I wasn't really gonna be left alone to rot like I had originally planned.

Shifting on my back more, Charlie was the first to make her move, climbing over my stomach and laid there then Aiden move to climb on top of his sister, which had her squirming and growling as Ariel just sat where she was giggling and clapping her hands, then she move to pounce on the two that were already on top of me. I gave a loud 'oof', cringing some as I had these three munchkins on me, wrestling around.

I gave in to playing with them, giving Charlie and Aiden airplane rides as Ariel clung to my back, giggling as I ran around the room. I wasn't sure how long it had been before my arms starting to get tired on playing with them, lifting them up and down before the door open up as I was pretending to be slain by Ariel and Aiden while Charlie played dead next to me.

"Ooh! No! Nuu!!" I squirm before laughing as the two began poking my stomach, hitting my ticklish spots. I tried my best to not squirm as I was at the mercy of the two brats. I was busy playing with the kids that I didn't notice Jack was standing next to me the whole time before he spoke up.

"Having fun?" He asked.

I jerked up instantly, swinging the kids around me in a protective stance as I held Charlie to me quickly, who squirm in rejection as I look to see it was Jack and not some intruder. I frown a bit, letting Charlie go before she bit me again and sighed.

"Don't you learn how to knock?" I asked, grumbling some as Aiden and Ariel came out from their hiding spot behind me and stare at Jack curiously. Ariel squealed loudly and moves to jump on the coyote male, clinging to his shirt. Jack just chuckle and wrap his arms around her to hold her carefully.

"I did, but you were too busy playing with the pups that you didn't notice." He grin some while Ariel snuggle up to him, leaning her head against his chest and thumb in her mouth as she close her eyes, obviously quite content right there.

I just wrinkle my nose and move to get off the bed, helping the twins down. "Feel any better?" Asked Jack as I fix up the twins clothes.

"No." I muttered.

He said no more and left me in peace and though I was gonna ignore him till I got out of the bedroom, a soft humming caught my ears and look up. I blink some, hearing somebody singing faintly outside the bedroom and tilt my head. Jack must have seen my look and look out the bedroom before looking back at him. "Jill is singing, she's been singing ever since you been asleep." He said softly.

I look at him before looking back out the door and move out of the bedroom, leaving Jack and the others to follow in my wake. I move down the hallway quietly, listening to where the singing was coming from and went out the back to see her on the swinging chair there on the porch with these wolves around her.

"_Increasing in pain with each passing day. She can't even manage to stand on her own. It's gotten so bad now you think of saying There's no use in praying. Still she bows her head so she can say, "Thank you for just one more day." Supernatural patience Graces her face and her voice never raises All because of a love. Never let go of Never let go of..."_ She sang softly, petting a wolf's head that was resting on her lap. He was a light gray color, one I haven't seen before but his scent came back to me as Sebastian.

I lean against the doorframe, arms cross as I listen to her continue to sing, her voice soft and melodic. "_He has every reason to throw up his fists In the face of his God who let his mother die through all the prayer and tears she still passed in pain anyway. Now you think of saying there's no use in praying Still he bows head so he can say, "Thank you for ending her pain." Supernatural patience Graces his face and his voice never raises It's all because of a love. Never let go of Never let go of.._"

I join the next verse with her, startling her, but she never falter in her singing. "_He is teaching me what love really means._" We both sang softly and she shifted to pat the seat next to her. I hesitated but move to sit down. Sebastian shifted a bit reluctantly to grant me space to get in before readjusting himself so he was lying over my lap and his head was still on Jill's lap.

Jill set her head on my shoulder as we both rocked the swinging chair gently, singing once again together, our voices coming out strong as we started on the next verse. "_Supernatural patience Graces his face and his voice never raises It's all because of a love. Never let go of._

_"Yes it's supernatural patience Graces his face And his voice never raises All because of a love. Never let go of Never let go of. He is teaching me What love really means.._" We finish the last part softly. We both were left in silence save for Seb's quiet breathing as Jill relax fully against me as I stared out the backyard. I wasn't sure if Jack was there with the twins or not since when I sing, I was oblivious to everything else. Of course somebody was there, just not Jack.

"Did your mother teach you how to sing?" I heard Bran's voice asked. I look over, startle to see him relax, leaning against the doorframe, arms cross over. I should have notice that it was somebody familiar because neither Jill nor Sebastian looked to inspect. I resume my gaze over the backyard again and gave a light shrug.

"I guess." I muttered. "She taught me how to pitch notes, but I guess you can say my grandfather taught me the most." I look at Bran. "He's part Welsh and I guess singing is their thing." I chuckle.

I saw the corner of his lips tilt up a bit in a small smile before moving from his spot closer to me. I watch warily and he notice too because he stop a few feet from me. I look up at him, curious to what he was gonna do, but he was staring over the backyard as well. I look to see what he was staring at, but saw nothing.

"You are feeling better?" He asked softly. I look back at him, but his gaze was still focus out on the backyard. So I just nodded my head.

"A bit, I'm still…freaked." I admitted. Bran just 'hmed' some, staring into space for a few more seconds before finally moving from his spot to stand in front of me. I blink some as he move to crouch there, looking at me intently in my eye. I blink some, noticing that this was not a dominance thing, it was..a soul searching thing. It made me uncomfortable because it was like he was trying to see inside my soul or something.

This..soft smile cross his face, making him look young, but, sincere? I blink some and flinch as his hands move to grab the side of my face and held me still as he lean in to press his forehead against mine. I blink a bit, looking at his close his as he breathed gently.

"_Rwy'n meddwl bod yna rhywbeth cyfarwydd amdanoch chi... Y ffordd yr ydych yn arogli, eich arogl, cyfarwydd._" He spoke softly in a language that sounded familiar, but something I had not heard in a long time. It was then it was Welsh and I recall from what George told me, Bran and his son, Samuel was from Wales.

I tilt my head, curious on what he said to me, but he pull his head away and I stare blankly ahead as his lips were press against my forehead, in a gentlest kiss as if he was afraid to hurt me. After the small affection, he got up and left without another word.

I watch him go, confuse about the whole thing but other then that, I felt, relaxed. Closing my eyes, I let myself relax some more against the cushion of the couch and look up at the evening sky and started to hum slowly.


	7. I Put A Spell on You

**BITTEN**

A/N: Whoo, i'm sorry for another slow update XD i've been working on the other chapters for this story. I'm determine to at least finish it. Uh...the usual disclaimer. Don't own any characters that do belong to Patricia Briggs nor the song that was done by Queen in one of the previous chapters or Supernatural by Flyleaf in the last chapter. Expect crappy grammer and all.

And so on! The plot thickens!

One more thing...I don't own the toaster thing..because I got that from** Ainacairien** with her** These are the things that keep me up at night**.

I thought it was funny..so i had to borrow it. If i offended you Ainacairien, i'm sorry.

Translation Spanish

Are you shitting me!?- ¿Es usted burles de mí!?

* * *

"You got seven days till the next full moon."

My spoon halted halfway to my mouth, milk dripping off the side and plop back into my bowl.

"Wha?"

Jack frown at me some, knowing damn well that I heard him the first time, but I was a bit oblivious to what he actually _meant_. "You have seven days till the next full moon before you are too fully change into a werewolf." He said again, _slowly_ this time as if I was some dunce in the first place. My eyes narrow some.

"_¿Es usted burles de mí!?_" I shouted, causing Jill to look at me startle. You can tell I was hanging around Ziva too much if I was able to cuss in Spanish, then again I asked her to teach me how to say some stuff in her language.

The twins just blink some as they stared at me and I stared back at them. "Wha?"

For those of you who are lost, let me rewind it back two days later after my little break down from eating deer meat. After that little moment with Bran, I decided that maybe turning into a werewolf wouldn't be so bad, after all if I had somebody like Bran willingly to teach me but at the same time I'm still scared as fuck and Leah's threat still rung clear in my head.

I didn't want Bran sending me away, I wanted to stay close. I tried figuring out why I wanted to be close to the Marrok, but after that small affection that happen that day, something just seemed to wake up in me. There was this connection between me and him, I didn't know what it was and though it frightened me, I was more curious then scared to find out what it was.

So, since my decision to try and accept the monster within me, Bran or Mike had been teaching me about pack ways and about being a werewolf, course it had only been two days and Bran was more concentrating on the female that seem to have taken control of me. Now THAT still scared the shit out of me, that somebody was able to take control of me and leave me no memory of what happen and since then, I stayed inside the house, not willing to let that happen again.

Then too top it off, there was no sign of Gabriel, and knowing that bastard, he was probably keeping a low profile knowing I was probably with the Marrok.

"Seven days, are you serious!?" Looking at him in bewilderment. Jack just nodded, pulling a chair back from the table to sit in.

"Yep, that's what Sage said before the Change occurs. She said that the call of the moon would be too strong that you won't have a choice but to complete the transformation." He said. I frown some and rub at my wrist that was now absence of my bracelet.

In commence of my decision, Jack, Jill and I had melted my silver bracelet down into a bullet before giving it to Bran in a small leather pouch bag on a leather string since he couldn't touch it hands on. At first Bran looked at us in confusion as to why we were giving him a silver bullet, but I explain it was incase that he didn't want to kill me that a bullet would end it all.

It was a bold move, giving him a weapon for my death incase I couldn't control myself and I knew uncontrollable werewolves were dangerous. I remember Bran's face paling as if I had asked him to kill one of his sons and the expression perk my interest but I had put the pouch necklace over his head then left before he could say anything.

I groan some, obviously displease with this new information as my spoon clatter in the bowl. I rub my forehead sighing some in aggravation, wondering why nobody told me this when I had made my decision to go wolf. Bran was gonna answer for this, only because Mike and the others besides Ri and Liz were living at a hotel for the moment.

I didn't know why, but since that _day_, Bran had been treating me like I was a pup, one of _his_ pups and I wasn't sure how he treated Charles when he was a pup, but that's how he was treating me. I also notice that Leah was getting a bit bitchier then usual and vile…towards _me_. Like the other day, I was coming out of my room to head for lunch and Leah was coming from the opposite and without a word, she just bulldozes by me, knocking me into the wall without saying anything.

Some people were just really immature, no matter _how_ old they get.

"So…seven days starting today or tomorrow?" I asked, still rubbing my forehead. Great, I had only a few days to prepare myself what's to come and a headache coming on at this moment.

"Starting tomorrow." Responded Jack as he played with the salt shaker there. I groan and thunk my head on the table. I heard Jill give a soft 'oo' before I began to bang my head a bit more, causing her to yank me back. I protested like a whiny child but let her rub my aching red forehead.

"This is too much." I grumble, pouting like a child still. My best friend just shrugged and I sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. "Seven days is too soon. I'm…I'm not ready." I whine some.

"I don't think no matter how much time you have, nobody will EVER be ready to change into something else." Muttered Jack.

Thank you Mister Shrink, I thought gloomy, picking up my spoon and began eating my cereal, which by then kinda tasted like sawdust thanks to the 'big' news. I push my bowl away, appetite no longer there.

"Bran's busy so it'll be a while till you see him." Jill said, licking her spoon clean from the yogurt she was eating. "Sebastian and the others are having a meeting about pack business." She informed me. I scowl some and Jack looked apologetic as if it was his fault that they were busy, but I waved my hand to dismiss it. It wasn't like he had a say in what they did or did not do, just that I knew sometimes meetings of packs take up some time, depending on what the meeting is about.

As I was mulling over what was happening, Leah decided to grace us with her presence. I ignored her, but Jack and Jill look away suddenly, clutching their noses. I blink some in stupor before the smell of sex caught my nose. Sometimes my nose worked slower then the coyotes or werewolves just cause I wasn't fully changed.

Leah smelled strongly of sex and Bran and I turn my eyes to Jill, narrowing them as if to say 'busy, huh?' As if fucking his mate was consider being 'busy'. Jill just shrug and I scowl some more, watching Leah get whatever she wanted, bumping the fridge door shut with her hips and look directly at me. A slow smile came on her lips, not one of happiness, but almost like a _smug_ smile, as if to say 'Bran belongs to me' kinda thing before walking off.

My right eye literally twitched as my hands fisted against the table, wanting to growl. Like I fucking _wanted_ Bran! He was my mentor! Not somebody I lust after! Really now!? Was she that fucking jealous that she was going to start playing these stupid games with me!??

Jill was trying to calm me down, which wasn't going so well as Jack got up to make him some toast, putting a piece of bread in the toaster and set it to cook before taking his seat next to me and patted my still clench fist. "It's okay Jacky, calm down…deep breathes..In and out, in and out. There you go." I heard him say as I follow his lead, eyes close some.

Ooo, I really wanted at Leah's throat. I could feel the wolf stir in me at the challenge she basically bestowed between us as a low growl rumble in my throat and I knew my eyes shifted because my surroundings got sharper.

I tried taking deeper breathes, sensing that Jill was tense, but a 'DING!' made us all jump and look at the toaster to see a smoke wisp from the charcoal burnt toast as the smell of really bad burnt bread reach our nose. We all plug our nose and walk over to the toaster, looking at the really black toast.

"Why do toasters always have a setting that burns the toast to a horrible crisp that no human or wolf being could possibly eat?" Jill asked, I shrugged and Jack just grab the bread by the tip and move to open the drawer that hid the trash can and threw it in there.

We move outside, Jack left behind to clean up our mess while Jill was telling me to take deep breathes to try and soothe the rage that was still burning in me thanks to Leah being a…

"Feel better?" Asked Jill cautiously. I shook my head as a 'no'. "Oh," Her face look crestfallen as if I disappointed her that her breathing technique didn't help.

"It's not that Jills Pills. It's just that she really pissed me off with that stupid..stupid look! Good God! She acts like I want Bran!" I snarled before making a face as if I smelled something nasty.

"She's a she wolf defending her territory from intruders which is..you." My best friend looked at me. I blink some before snarling viciously, making her jump back.

"THAT IS SO WRONG!" I shouted. Jill looked at me warily and I close my eyes and took deep breathes again, by then Jack came out with our coats, since I was still vulnerable to frostbites and believe me when I say Montana is a really cold plate.

"Hello!" A chirpy voice piped up. I half expected to be Sage since she and Michael seem to have this thing going on between them, but it was that red head lady from days earlier. Jill waved uncertainly as Jack took a bow then gave her a pleasant look.

"Hello Miss." He said politely as Charles came up behind her. Instantly he grabbed her near and away from me. I look confuse and look at the twins. Jill made a motion of her hand over her eyes as Jack spoke up. "Your eyes are still kind of silvery-blue." He murmur. I frown some and sighed.

"Charles, I'll be fine." I heard the redhead said. She squirmed away and smile at us before holding a hand out for us. "I'm Anna Cornick." She greeted.

Of course, Charles' mate, as if he being possessive didn't give that away.

"I'm Jill and this is my brother Jack." She introduced the male coyote. Poor Jack, I wonder if he got tired of Jill talking for him even though he was the oldest by three minutes.

Anna smile nodding her head. "And of course, you're Jacquelyn." She said to me. I just nodded and shook her hand like the twins did.

"Unfortunately, that's me." I muttered. She just smiles and looks at Charles.

"Go and talk to your father, I want to stay out and get to know them." She said. Charles look hesitant but nodded and look at me. I instantly lower my head and look meek as possible but not to meek, I didn't want Charles thinking I was lunch. I had enough of werewolves trying to eat me to last me a life time.

Bran said I'll be use to it once a wolf since as a human I be stubborn and I was not really liking the idea of letting somebody else think they had power over me, but it was a wolf thing then a human. I felt Charles pass me up and I instantly lifted my eyes.

"I hate this." I muttered. Jill chuckle as Anna look at me with sympathy.

"You'll probably be dangerous as a wolf." She tease. I look at her in confusion. "You'll feign innocent and next thing, you'll rip somebody's throat out. You'll be quite a dominate wolf." She said with interest. I just tilt my head before frowning some. I didn't want to be dominate wolf _anything_.

I look at Jill, who shrug then look at Anna. "We were about to go outside and go shopping or something, just to get her out of the house for a little while." She explained as Anna tilt her head with interest and nodded.

"That sounds wonderful, there's this nice clothing store not far from here. We can walk there." The redhead smile. A big smile spread on Jill's face.

"Yea! Let's do that!" She look at her brother and I for an approval when we both knew we were gonna go anyway.

"Sure." Jack muttered. I chuckle knowing he was to get stuck carrying the bags of clothing.

"Wouldn't Charles get, I dunno, aggravated?" I asked, pretending to not to hope it would detour us and by the look Anna gave me, shattered it.

"Whoo!" Jill jump for joy and check to see if she had her wallet then link arms with Anna and a way we went.

Me, forgetting the dangers that lurk out there.

* * *

We were down the street, halfway probably as we listen to Anna tell us stories about how she first came here after meeting Charles in Chicago for the first time.

We were chuckling about how overprotective Charles was being when he was injured and even growl at his own father. It must have been a funny sight.

Everything was going good till these voices started to whisper in my ear. Anything Anna was saying was being drowned out by them or look like she was put on mute or something. I slow my walk down to a halt, standing there as I tilt my head, eyes closing some as if trying to block out the noise. My eyes widen some as the voices kept whispering more and more, getting stronger and louder to the point I covered my ears, squeezing my eyes shut tight.

I felt somebody grab my shoulder which cause me to snap my head up to see Jack looking concern.

"What's wrong?" He asked, the voices suddenly just disappeared as if he controlled them or something. I blink in confusion as I started at him. He shook me some. "Jacky, what's wrong?" He asked firmly, catching my attention, snapping me out whatever I was in.

Before I could answer, my eyes widen as I recognize something coming out of the woods and pointed to it. They all look to see a large black wolf come out with these bright green eyes.

The wolf form of Gabriel Williams.

Anna edge closer to the twins and I, keeping her eyes on Gabriel as he trotted closer. I manage to find my voice.

"RUN!" I screamed suddenly, snapping out the four of us out of trance we were in. Jill was the first to react, grabbing Anna's arm and started running with Jack following after them. I took a step back, watching Gabriel before turning to start running.

_Jacquelyn…_

Then stop as somebody whisper into my head. I stood there, staring unfocusedly ahead as the others ran before slowing down as they notice I wasn't following.

"JACKY!!" I heard somebody scream my name. It was familiar, like I knew who but it didn't register. Something brush my hand and I look to see what it was.

This black wolf look up at me with green eyes, strange eyes especially for a wolf. I petted his head, stroking it and smile. "Good doggie." I coo. The wolf wag his tail happily in response.

_Jacquelyn…_

I look over to see somebody standing there. She look pretty, with her pale skin and dark hair up in a bun and her eyes…

Her eyes had this weird orange ring around her pupils.

She gave me this strange smile and spread her arms. "Jacquelyn. Sweet Jacquelyn." She purr. I turn fully the wolf whining and nudge me hand, but I ignored it unable to pet him if I wanted too because there was this strange feeling over me like..I didn't want to move.

"I've been looking for you, you naughty little wolf." She wag a finger before clapping her hands. "You've been hiding from me in the Marrok's house, thinking that would save you, but I knew…Knew that sooner or later you had to leave his house, after all he is quite protective of you, isn't he? Quite strange for him, especially him." She beckon me closer and I moved closer though I didn't realize it.

She told me to stop when I was close. "Isn't it peculiar that the Marrok has taken extreme caution to protect you? Probably not, nobody would question his motives…but I do..because you see.." She grin some and took a step closer. "I believe you're something _more_ to the Marrok." She giggles before clapping her hands. "Time to hunt." The orange ring around her pupils got larger.

She utter a strange word before my eyes widen, vision getting sharper and clearer.

"JACKY!!!"

My world went black.


	8. NOTE

Author's Note:

I know I haven't been updating much and after reading Silver Bourne in like..one day -sweats- I kinda been wanting to re-do the whole story and even before Silver Bourne came out, I have been playing with ideas in my head for a while while in school.

Another reason why I haven't been updating is because of school, but now that I finish, I have time to start up writing. Anyways, I might re-do BITTEN all over again, still with Jack dealing with turning into a werewolf, but I also wanted to do other things in there as well as it takes after Silver Bourne, the only thing is, i'm gonna wait for a few weeks since it just came out before I start updating the story though i'm sure I am going to have spoilers from the book in the new story i'm about to write.

For those who liked BITTEN, i'm sorry if you been waiting for an update on it ): especially the people who put alerts one it. I promise the re-invented book would just be as good, even better :) After Easter, start expecting the new story to be posted up called: CARNIVAL

I thought it was a good name because in Carnivals there's lots of excitement and crazy rides and that's what the whole book is going to be about lol

Thanks for being patient and I hope I still get the same people reading the new one. :)

-Chrno


End file.
